


Unterwerfung

by schreibzumlesen



Series: rattle your chains if you love being free (german) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen
Summary: Er verdient die Welt und so viel mehr, das Geralt ihm nicht geben kann, aber er soll verdammt sein, wenn er es nicht versuchen wird.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: rattle your chains if you love being free (german) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Unterwerfung

**Author's Note:**

> [Englisches Original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549099).

**i.**

Das Sonnenlicht erwärmt sanft die verstreuten Blumen auf ihrem Weg, weckt die sich streckenden Bäume und hebt die Stimmung der Vögel zwischen ihren Zweigen. Es ist ein milder Sommertag, der erste von vielen weiteren, die folgen werden, und selbst Geralt gibt zu, dass die Welt nach einem langen und tristen Winter etwas freundlicher erscheint.

Jaskier geht neben ihm her, spielt müßig auf seiner Laute und summt dabei eine unbekannte Melodie. Seine beharrliche Präsenz trägt zur leichten Atmosphäre bei, nicht dass Geralt ihm das jemals sagen würde. Er hat schon lange akzeptiert, dass der Barde ihn nicht so bald verlassen wird, und er ist nicht unbedingt gegen diese spezielle Entscheidung, denn Gesellschaft hat durchaus ihre Vorteile.

"Ahh, fühlst du das? Eine neue Jahreszeit steht uns bevor, mit frischer Energie und Kraft und Liebe!", ruft Jaskier aus und atmet die süße Sommerluft tief ein. "Kannst du die Liebe spüren, Geralt? Denn ich kann es."

"Natürlich kannst du das."

Auch wenn Jaskier bei seinen Neckereien den Kopf schüttelt, hört Geralt das Lächeln in seiner Stimme. "Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, weil ich die kleinen Dinge im Leben zu schätzen weiß. Du solltest wesentlich dankbarer sein."

Vage amüsiert hebt Geralt eine seiner Augenbrauen. "Dankbar für was?"

Jaskier verlangsamt seine Schritte und nickt zu den Bäumen am Straßenrand. "Wenn du nett bist, könnte ich es dir zeigen..."

"Hm." Geralt weiß, was Jaskier andeutet, aber gelegentlich macht es ihm Freude, Jaskier die Dinge zu verweigern, die er will. Es hält ihr kleines Spiel interessant und ihre gemeinsame Zeit befriedigend. In gewisser Weise ist sich Geralt zudem fast sicher, dass Jaskier seine Führung nicht nur will, sondern auch... braucht, und dass er die Tatsache genießt, dass Geralt so leicht die Kontrolle übernehmen kann.

Dennoch nimmt er Jaskiers Vorschlag an, steigt ab und führt Plötze in den stillen Wald. Jaskier folgt ihnen, ohne dass Geralt ihn dazu auffordert. Als sie anhalten, legt Jaskier seine Laute vorsichtig auf dem Moos ab und schafft es, sein Wams und sein Hemd auszuziehen, bevor Geralt Plötze überhaupt an einen Baum in der Nähe gebunden hat.

"Eine ziemlich intelligente Entscheidung, selbst wenn sie von dir kommt, Geralt. Und ich dachte, du hast nur Muskeln und... nun ja, vielleicht ein bisschen Hirn."

In einer anderen Situation würde Geralt ihn mit einem harten Kuss zum Schweigen bringen oder ihn über’s Knie legen und Jaskiers Hintern röten, doch jetzt kommt ihm eine andere Idee in den Sinn. Es ist nichts, was Jaskier nicht gewohnt ist, und Geralt bewahrt den Gedanken in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Später, nicht jetzt.

Zuerst wird er sich nehmen, was er will, und sie werden sich amüsieren. Jaskier wird seine Worte bald genug bereuen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie sich wieder trennen, heiß und zufrieden, mit Schweiß, der Jaskiers Haare verdunkelt, und einer Bisswunde, die seinen Hintern schmückt und die vorher nicht da war. Während Geralt ihn nicht allzu sanft gegen einen Baum gefickt hat, hat Jaskier weder seine Schamlosigkeit noch seine Erregung nicht verloren, und Geralt ist fast beeindruckt von seiner Entschlossenheit. Er liebkost Jaskiers halbhartem Schwanz ein letztes Mal, dann tritt er zurück, um seine Kleidung zu richten.

Wie erwartet hat Jaskier dazu etwas zu sagen.

"Nicht - Geralt, lass mich nicht so zurück! Ich verdiene etwas Frieden und vergnügliche Zerstreuung!"

"Die hast du bereits gehabt", erinnert ihn Geralt.

Jaskier schnaubt entrüstet und gestikuliert zu seinem Gemächt. "Ja, und ich glaube fest daran, dass man von diesem gewissen Glück nie genug haben kann. Bitte?"

Die höfliche Frage ist eine Überraschung, aber Geralt hat sich bereits entschieden. Diesmal verdient Jaskier eine Bestrafung, wenn nicht wegen seines Spottes, dann nur um ihrer selbst willen. Geralt wird ihm nicht wehtun, das wissen sie beide.

"Gib mir deine Kleider", sagt Geralt.

"Ah, gute Idee. Und ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass wir das den ganzen Tag machen können."

Geralt nimmt Jaskiers buntes Kleiderbündel. "Werden wir aber nicht. Versuch mitzuhalten. Deine Stiefel kannst du behalten."

Jaskier starrt ihn an, und wenn Geralt seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretiert, dämmert ihm allmählich, was Geralt von ihm erwartet. "Nein... nein, nein, nein. Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Oh Götter, Geralt, ich hasse dich. Lass mich wenigstens kurz-" Er beendet seinen Satz nicht, als Geralt ihm einen festen Klaps auf den Hintern gibt.

"Lass das. Komm jetzt, bleib nicht zurück." Er bindet Plötze los und führt sie zurück auf die Straße, Jaskier ein paar Schritte hinter ihm, seine Nacktheit bildet einen starken Kontrast zu Geralts schwerer Rüstung. Bei seinem Anblick, völlig schutzlos und verletzlich im hellen Tageslicht, aber sein Kinn trotzig erhoben, spürt Geralt einen Anflug von Stolz. Jaskier versucht nicht, sich zu bedecken, nimmt schweigend Geralts Befehl an, und als sie in ein langsames Tempo fallen, steht sein Schwanz noch immer stolz und aufrecht und Jaskier sieht mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu Geralt auf.

"Du wirst meinem Charme und anderen Tugenden nicht lange widerstehen können, merk dir meine Worte. Das könnte für dich härter sein als für mich. Wortspiel absolut beabsichtigt." Er lacht.

**ii.**

Hexer. Wolf. Monster, Schlächter, Mörder - Geralt hat sie alle schon einmal gehört. Die Art und Weise, wie die Leute ihn darstellen, riecht nach Furcht und Argwohn, aber Jaskier verwandelt die Gerüchte in Erzählungen von Liebe und Bewunderung, und er ändert alle Beschreibungen in Begriffe der Tapferkeit.

Nichts jedoch ist vergleichbar mit der Art und Weise, wie er Geralts Namen flüstert, wenn sie allein sind, wenn Respekt und Hingabe Jaskiers Aussprache begleiten, wenn er sich Geralt voll und ganz verspricht. Dann benutzt er keinen von Geralts Beinamen, nennt ihn stattdessen lieber "Sir" oder "Herr", und Geralt weiß, dass dies nicht nur von Jaskiers Hang zum Dramatischen kommt.

Sprache und Musik sind zwei von Jaskiers größten Leidenschaften.

Er teilt sie so bereitwillig mit Geralt, dass es einige Zeit dauert bis er sich würdig fühlt.

** iii. **

Das Halsband bringt etliche angenehme Überraschungen mit sich.

Da ist zum einen Jaskiers offensichtliche Erregung, die er zu verstecken versucht, als ob Geralt seine geweiteten Pupillen und die Art und Weise, wie er auf den Knien umherrutscht, wenn Geralt den Verschluss um seinen Hals schließt, nicht sehen kann. Jaskier ist immer noch sein gewohntes, plauderndes Selbst, aber unter seinen Worten scheinen Emotionen zu stecken, die er vor Geralt zu verbergen versucht, und Geralt mag es nicht, dass Jaskier sich für seine Wünsche oder die Dinge, die sie beide tun, schämen könnte.

Er weiß auch, dass Jaskier schon früher mit Schmerz und Demütigungen experimentiert hat, mit verschiedenen Menschen zu verschiedenen Zeiten. Jaskier ist auf diesem Gebiet offensichtlich erfahrener als Geralt, und dennoch haben seine Vorschläge immer einen schlecht verborgenen, vorsichtigen Ton.

Vielleicht denkt er, dass Geralt ihn verlassen wird, wenn er zu viel verlangt. Das wird er nicht.

Zudem ändert sich Jaskiers normalerweise undiszipliniertes Verhalten erheblich, wenn er das Halsband trägt. Während er es in der Regel vorzieht, Geralts Warnungen zu ignorieren und Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen, bringt das Halsband seine unterwürfige Seite zum Vorschein, und es dauert nie lange, bis es seinen Zweck als Erinnerung an ihre Rollen erfüllt, und bis Jaskier sichtlich die Spannung in seinen Schultern verliert und er ein wenig weiter in jenes unkonzentrierte Gefühl sinkt, das zu Offenheit und Blöße führt.

"Du siehst gut aus. So, meine ich", murmelt Geralt und streichelt Jaskiers Haar sehr sehr vorsichtig. Das tut er wirklich. Das tut er immer.

Jaskiers lächelt schwach, als er seinen Kopf gegen Geralts Oberschenkel lehnt, und sein Vertrauen überschattet seine Angst vor Verlust so sehr, dass Geralt ein tiefes Ziehen der Zuneigung in seiner Brust spürt.

"Ich weiß."

"Gut."

Er verdient die Welt und so viel mehr, das Geralt ihm nicht geben kann, aber er soll verdammt sein, wenn er es nicht versuchen wird.

Und trotz seines ursprünglichen Plans muss Geralt zustimmen.

* * *

** i. **

Das Unvermeidliche geschieht, und obwohl Geralt die Möglichkeit wie eine schwere Last mit sich herumträgt, die manchmal zu viele seiner Gedanken einnimmt, ist er nicht auf den stumpfen Schmerz vorbereitet, der sein Herz durchdringt, als er sieht wie Jaskier verletzt wird.

Es wird alles gut werden, registriert Geralt nebenher, doch sein Verstand ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich Schlimmeres vorzustellen. Jaskier wird nicht sterben, es hat keine wichtigen Körperteile getroffen, es wird ihm gut gehen, er wird wieder gesund. Dennoch stimmt Jaskiers schockierter und verängstigter Gesichtsausdruck mit Geralts überein, und Jaskiers Finger klammern sich um seine Schulter, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken die scharfen Nägel eines Ertrunkenen durch Seide und Haut geschnitten hat.

Der Ertrunkene selbst ist jetzt tot, von Geralts Schwert in einer schnellen und grausamen Bewegung getroffen.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst in der Stadt bleiben", knurrt Geralt und ist in zwei schnellen Schritten an Jaskiers Seite und untersucht die Wunde; er hatte Recht, da ist Blut, aber nicht so viel, wie die Bilder in seinem Kopf ihn glauben machen wollen. Die Wunde muss gereinigt und verbunden werden, aber das wird das Schlimmste sein. Es wird alles gut, es wird alles gut werden.

"Scheiße", sagt Jaskier leise. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so dumm war."

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist klar und rein und wer hätte gedacht, dass ein menschlicher Körper so viele Schwierigkeiten, so viel Zerbrechlichkeit in sich trägt.

"Warum kannst du nicht einfach tun, was ich sage?", will Geralt wissen, seine Sinne voll Jaskiers Blut und Sorge. Er erhält keine Antwort, aber Jaskiers Schweigen sagt ihm mehr, als jedes Wort es je könnte.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Jaskier erneut, als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer im Gasthaus sind, beide sauber von einem Bad und beide ihrer Schnitte und Prellungen medizinisch versorgt. Jaskier trägt nur seine Leibwäsche und sitzt auf der Bettkante, seine Haut ist blass und das weiße Tuch um seine Schulter ist noch blasser. "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen."

"Hm." Geralt steht nicht von seinem Platz am Kamin auf, bloß mit Hose und Hemd bekleidet, und er starrt in die Flammen, damit er die Spuren seines Versagens nicht auf Jaskiers Körper sehen muss. Plötzlich hasst er es, dass er für das Töten ausgebildet wurde und nicht für den Schutz fröhlicher, aber ungehorsamer Barden, die Teile von Geralts Essen und Trinken und seiner Seele stehlen.

"Geralt." Zögerliche Schritte gehen zu ihm hinüber und dann spürt Geralt, dass Jaskier vor ihm steht und hört den ängstlichen und schnellen Rhythmus seines Herzens.

Er schaut auf, und da ist er wirklich, ein kleines Lächeln, das Jaskier Augen nicht erreicht, auf seinen Lippen, als er Geralt einen Gürtel entgegenstreckt.

"Ich... Bestraf mich."

Sogleich will Geralt nein sagen. Er will seine Arme um seinen gedankenlosen Barden schlingen und ihn für den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr loslassen. Er will die vergangenen Stunden vergessen.

Aber Jaskier sieht ihn ernst an, und jetzt lächelt er nicht mehr, und Geralt sieht das Drängen in seinen Augen und seinen verzweifelten Wunsch nach Vergebung.

Ihm wird bewusst, dass dies kein Spiel mehr ist. Sie haben ihre Regeln instinktiv geändert und angepasst, und Geralt wird Jaskiers Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen. Er kann es nicht.

Also nimmt er den Gürtel entgegen und lässt ihn zu Boden fallen.

"Ich benutze meine Hand ", sagt er.

Jaskier nickt. "Danke." Das winzige Lächeln ist wieder da. "Schätze ich?"

Geralt umfasst eines von Jaskiers Handgelenken und zieht ihn zum Bett, wo er sich hinsetzt und an den Schnüren von Jaskiers Unterwäsche zupft. Ohne dass er einen Befehl braucht, zieht Jaskier sie herunter, tritt heraus und legt sich dann kurzerhand über Geralts Knie. Er war schon zuvor in dieser Position, aber beide sind sich des Unterschieds bewusst.

Beruhigend legt Geralt eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und Jaskier macht ein nervöses Geräusch in seiner Kehle. Sein Herzschlag jedoch hat sich verlangsamt.

"Das wird wehtun, nicht wahr?"

"Ja." Es hat keinen Sinn, ihn anzulügen.

"Scheiße". Freudlos lacht Jaskier und holt tief Luft. "Okay, ich bin bereit." Höchstwahrscheinlich ist er das nicht, aber Geralt beginnt seine Bestrafung trotzdem, da ein Hinauszögern keinem von ihnen nützt.

Wie erwartet, jault und schreit und weint sich Jaskier durch die harten Schläge, die seinen Hintern und seine Oberschenkel in ein tiefes Scharlachrot verwandeln, er versucht, nach hinten zu fassen, um seine brennende Haut vor Geralts unbarmherziger Hand zu schützen, und er tritt mit den Füßen, das tut er immer, aber diesmal ist da kein spielerisches Betteln um Gnade, und diesmal bittet Jaskier nicht darum, dass Geralt ihn aufstehen lässt , damit er Geralt küssen oder ihm mit seinem Mund dienen kann.

Schließlich liegt Jaskier ergeben über Geralts Knien, sein Wimmern ist zu Schluchzen übergegangen, und er lässt Geralt tun, was er für richtig hält. Dies ist eine neue Form des Vertrauens, genau hier, offenbart vor Geralts Stärke und Macht über ihn, und Geralt hört auf, wie kann er weitermachen? Jaskier schenkt ihm so viel von sich selbst und Geralt kann ihn nicht verlieren.

Er gibt ihm einen letzten Klaps, der Jaskier heiser stöhnen lässt, und dann nimmt ihn Geralt in die Arme und lehnt sich zurück an das Kopfteil des Bettes, Jaskier, der sich auf Geralt stützt als wäre er sein Fels der Ruhe in einem Meer von Schmerz und persönlichem Zusammenbruch, auf ihm eingerollt wie ein neugeborenes Rehkitz.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis er aufhört zu weinen, während Geralt ihm behutsam über den Rücken streicht und beruhigende Worte murmelt, von denen er weiß, dass Jaskier sie noch nicht ganz versteht. Er hat Jaskier auseinandergenommen, er wird ihn wieder zusammensetzen.

"Au", murmelt Jaskier schließlich und sieht mit roten Augen und Tränenstreifen auf den Wangen zu Geralt auf. "Oh, au. Ich werde mich nie wieder richtig hinsetzen können."

"Hmm." Geralt nimmt sein Gesicht in eine Hand und küsst zärtlich die hellen Spuren, die Jaskiers Tränen hinterlassen haben. Dies ist jetzt ihr Leben. Sie haben beide ihre Rolle gefunden. "Das wird schon wieder."

"Ich weiß." Erschöpft lässt Jaskier seinen Kopf auf Geralts Brust sinken und seine Augenlider flattern und schließen sich.

Er ist wund, aber warm und lebendig, und alles wird gut.

Dafür wird Geralt immer sorgen.


End file.
